This invention relates to a pivoting seat back lock wherein a locking rod pivots about an axis which is parallel to a bar attached to the seat back to allow for pivoting movement.
Vehicle seat backs are typically connected to the seat bottom for pivoting movement. Thus, the seat is typically connected in some fashion and locked at a use position. However, the seat must also be releasable such that the seat back can pivot over the seat bottom to allow access, such as to the rear of a two door vehicle.
Much design attention has been directed to the mechanisms for selectively holding the seat back at the use position. In particular, very complex mechanisms have been proposed which attempt to lock the seat back at the use position and still allow easy release. These mechanisms must be able to withstand crash forces, and thus there is a good deal of challenge in designing an appropriate mechanism.
In general, the mechanisms have been very complex, and even so have not provided sufficient strength.